


Dix-sept ans

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Summer, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Yunho repart dans ses souvenirs du dernier été qu'il a passé avec Jaejoong, quand il était encore adolescent...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Dix-sept ans

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a plusieurs décennies (oui, déjà !) j'étais sur les bancs du lycée à écouter ce formidable prof de français. Non.  
> De littérature française.  
> Terminale L.  
> Je préparai mon bac, en bachotant plus ou moins... 
> 
> Et il nous a dit un truc du genre :  
> "Dans chaque auto-biographie d'un auteur, il y a une part de fiction. Dans chaque fiction, il y a une part d'auto-biographie." 
> 
> Si cela s'est révélé vrai par micro-touche sur mes autres histoires, celle-ci est plus de l'ordre de l'auto-biographie fictive que de la fiction auto-biographique. 
> 
> Ce texte qui va suivre m'est cher.
> 
> J'ai relaté des faits plus ou moins vrais, plus ou moins fictifs d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et j'ai peut-être bien crevé un abcès qui était au fond de moi. 
> 
> Je vous demanderai de prendre soin de ce texte. Qu'il vous plaise ou non. 
> 
> Je vous le livre comme je me livre. 
> 
> Merci. 
> 
> ❤️
> 
> Gaya

Les arbres défilent à toute allure sur le bord de la route. Je jette un œil à la petite frimousse ronde dans le rétroviseur :

"- Ça va, mon cœur ?"

"- C'est quand qu'on arrive, ze veux le goûter, moi !"

Mon fils de trois ans a déjà un attrait exacerbé pour le chocolat. Un peu comme moi, son père. Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Je lui souris dans le miroir du rétro sous lequel danse une petite Hello Kitty censée parfumer l'air ambiant, et j'en profite pour arranger une de mes mèches brunes qui s'était placée pernicieusement devant mes yeux.

Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, au fur à mesure que les kilomètres défilent devant moi. Je tente de recalculer le nombre d'années qui se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

C'était l'été avant mon mariage. Oui, c'est ça... Donc cela fait dix-sept ans.

_La tête posée contre la vitre de la voiture surchargée, Yunho regardait le paysage. Il venait d'avoir la majorité et savait que c'était ses dernières vacances avec sa mère et ses deux jeunes sœurs._   
_Dans un mois, il partirait rejoindre celle qu'il aimait, qu'il chérissait, qu'il adulait même, au point de tout plaquer pour aller vivre avec, en Angleterre... Lui qui ne connaissait pas un mot de cette langue._

_Ce dernier camping en famille semblait se profiler plutôt relax et amusant, si seulement ses deux sœurs pouvaient arrêter de se chicaner en poussant des cris de poules. Il soupira et replaça son walkman sur les oreilles, en repensant à sa belle, là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde..._

Le stress augmente. C'est sa mère qui m'a invité ! C'est elle que je viens voir... Chez lui.  
Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu, par ma mère, étaient très positives. Il était heureux, marié et papa. Son mari s'appelle Changmin mais je n'ai jamais pu voir à quoi il ressemblait.  
Jaejoong n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité, même quand nous étions plus jeunes, je l'ai toujours su. C'était comme si ce n'était pas concevable que cela soit autrement.

_"- Yunho ! Les filles ! Vous m'aidez à décharger la voiture ? Avec tous les kilomètres que j'ai dans les pattes, je suis lessivée... Et je dois filer à la gare pour récupérer Na Young et ses enfants !"_

_En gromellant, le jeune garçon commença à sortir les affaires du coffre et les disposer dans le bungalow que sa mère avait loué pour ces vacances. La perspective de les passer avec la meilleure amie de sa maman et ses enfants réjouissait au plus haut point l'adolescent. Jaejoong n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus alors qu'ils avaient des goûts différents._   
_Yunho aimait prendre soin de lui, faire son petit effet auprès des filles. Jaejoong était plus en retrait, discret. Il aimait à s'allonger sous l'ombre d'un arbre et passait des heures à bouquiner sous ses longues mèches noires qu'il ne voulait pas couper._

Les souvenirs envahissent ma tête et je me les repasse comme un vieux film en noir et blanc. Je suis tout heureux de revoir Na Young qui a toujours été une femme que j'admire et pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection. Un peu comme une tante.

Je me perds dans le dédale des ruelles qui filent autour de moi, mon GPS n'est plus à jour et il ne reconnaît pas l'endroit où je suis. C'est bien ma veine ! Je suis déjà en retard !

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à me préparer. J'allais revoir Na Young, quand même ! Et Jaejoong, mon ami d'enfance, avec qui je passais des étés fantastiques.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait déménagé à moins de vingt kilomètres de chez moi depuis plus de deux ans. Si j'avais su !

Si j'avais su... Quoi ? Je lui aurais rendu visite plus souvent ? Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas, on n'a jamais été fâché... Juste la vie qui a fait que...

Alors peut-être que son conjoint ne l'aurait pas apprécié ? Je ne suis pas convaincu par mes théories.

Qu'importe ! La perspective de ce petit goûter pendant lequel je vais pouvoir papoter et retrouver des personnes chères me suffit !

_Jaejoong était descendu en premier du véhicule, ses cheveux recouvrant ses yeux. Il avait encore changé depuis le dernier été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Yunho salua chaleureusement les nouveaux venus puis attrapa son ami par les épaules :_

_"- Viens voir ! L'endroit est superbe ! Y a même la piscine pas loin de notre bungalow !"_

_Jaejoong esquissa un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas du genre à être expansif en parole et Yunho le savait. Jamais il ne s'en formaliserait._

_Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux ou trois ans mais c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Yunho se sentit bien. Apaisé. Différent. Comme toujours en la présence de ce garçon si doux et calme. Cela contrastait complètement de sa bande de potes délurés du lycée avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups._

_Malgré son âge plus jeune, Jaejoong semblait beaucoup plus mâture. Et ça, ça plaisait à Yunho._

Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bled paumé. J'y pige rien. Mon gamin commence à chouiner à l'arrière de la voiture, je lui ai parlé de Na Young et il veut la rencontrer. Je n'ai pas parlé de Jaejoong ni du petit garçon qui a un an de moins que le mien. De toutes façons j'ai cru comprendre que Changmin et leur fils étaient partis en visite chez les grand-parents... Euh... Paternels ?  
Est-ce qu'on dit ça comme ça ?

Je hausse les épaules. Bien sûr qu'on dit comme ça, gros bêta, comment tu veux qu'on dise autrement ?  
Y a rien qui me gêne dans leur relation, c'est leur vie. C'est juste que je suis embrouillé dans les termes.  
Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas voir son gosse. J'imagine tellement bien Jaejoong dans son rôle de papa-poule, j'aurais tellement voulu voir leur complicité.

Bon, ça fait trois fois que je passe par ce rond-point, je piétine ma fierté et consens à appeler Na Young pour qu'elle me guide à distance.

"- Yunho ! T'es bientôt là ?"

"- Imo*! Je crois que je suis perdu. Je suis sur le rond-point en face du supermarché !"

"- Ah, alors attends... Il faut que tu prennes la sortie en face... Nan, attends... Euh..."

Je continue à tourner sur le rond-point, mon fils rigole en criant : "Manège ! Manège !" il me déconcentre.

"- Yunho, attends ! Je te passe Jae, il pourra mieux te guider que moi..."

Dix-sept ans que je ne l'ai pas entendu, je me sens un peu nerveux tout d'un coup.

"- Allo ?" sa voix est toujours la même. Douce. Soyeuse. Enveloppante. Je prends un ton décontracté.

"- Hey, Jae! Ça va? Ahah... Désolé... Je me retrouve pas dans ton bled, j'suis jamais venu ici..."

Il a un petit rire.

"- En même temps, y a rien à y faire, pourquoi tu viendrais ?"

Il finit par me guider jusqu'au grillage de la résidence sécurisée où il vit. Je suis à la fois nerveux et excité.

_Les jours oisifs défilaient avec les mêmes activités. La sœur de Jae et celles de Yunho s'amusaient sous les yeux protecteurs des grands frères dans la piscine du camping._   
_Yunho, bronzé et musclé, exhibait fièrement son torse. Même si son cœur était entièrement pris par sa prétendante, il prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à se savoir observé, et répondait souvent aux sourires de jeunes demoiselles. Jaejoong, lui, avait enfilé un long t-shirt sur son bermuda. Sa peau opaline restait protégé du soleil et son peu de confiance en son corps d'ado l'empêchait de prendre plus d'aise._   
_Yunho trouvait ça dommage._   
_Jaejoong était incroyablement beau. Il l'avait vu quand il s'était déshabillé, la veille, pour se coucher._

_Yunho et Jaejoong partageait la même chambre dans le petit bungalow._   
_La nuit, c'est toujours le temps des secrets._   
_Ce fut à ce moment-là que le jeune homme avait avoué à Yunho qu'il était gay._

_"- Je sais !" avait répondu son ami. Comment l'avait-il su ? Sûrement qu'il l'avait senti. Jaejoong, homo, ce n'était même pas une surprise._

_Son ami_ _lui avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de la réciprocité des sentiments._

_Dans leur lit super-posé, Jaejoong en haut, Yunho en bas, ils parlaient des heures de leur cœur. Jaejoong avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'histoire d'amour de Yunho. Peut-être qu'il le trouvait un peu fou de tout lâcher pour partir de rejoindre une fille... Il était si jeune !_

_Yunho observait Jaejoong qui avait passé sa tête par-dessus le lit. Ses cheveux lui tombaient entièrement sur le visage._

_"- Ça te fait une tête marrante." avait-il pouffé._

_Ces vacances s'annonçaient juste géniales._

Je me dirige vers le parking extérieur et je vois Na Young de loin qui me fait signe. Un énorme sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

"- On est arrivé, mon cœur !" j'annonce à mon fils.

Derrière Na Young, un jeune homme, teint en blond, large chemise blanche sur un jean délavé, vapoteuse à la main, promène un petit chien en laisse. Jaejoong. Malgré son allure d'adulte posé, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver inchangé. Il a toujours ce regard profond qui lui donne un air triste. Et il esquisse toujours le même petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

Je sors de la voiture et en fais le tour pour détacher mon fils, qui part en courant sur le chien.

Na Young me serre dans ses bras maternels, m'étouffe presque, mais ça me fait du bien. Je suis heureux de la revoir. Elle sent bon.

Puis je m'avance vers lui, et sans réfléchir je le prends dans mes bras.

"- T'as pas changé !" je crois que ma voix a tremblé. Les souvenirs m'ont fouetté. Sucrés. Doux. Comme lui.

_"- T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas que je reste là pour discuter ?"_   
_C'était la deuxième nuit. Jaejoong avait le sang qui lui montait à la tête à force de regarder Yunho depuis la balustrade du lit._

_"- Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?"_

_Yunho s'était calé près du mur pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés._

_Leurs discussions reprirent. Sur les cours, que Jaejoong suivait avec ferveur et que Yunho abhorrait. Sur les filles, que Yunho adulaient et qui ne faisaient aucun effet à Jaejoong. Sur la musique... Rap pour l'un, rock pour l'autre. Ils rirent. Comment arrivaient-ils à s'entendre si bien alors qu'ils étaient si différents ?_

_Sous leurs rires et leurs blagues, Yunho ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient leurs mains enlacées. Qui a pris celle de l'autre en premier ? Personne ne le savait. Il était tard. Très tard. Les paupières de Yunho lui semblaient peser trois tonnes._

_"- Je suis crevé."_

_"- T'as raison... Faut qu'on dorme."_

_Jaejoong se tourna pour se relever, mais Yunho l'empêcha de retirer sa main. Il fermait les yeux et continuait à maintenir une pression ferme sur les doigts du jeune garçon._

_"- Dors avec moi."_

_Pourquoi Yunho lui avait demandé cela ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il jouait avec le feu. Comme souvent, bien trop souvent avec les filles... Il allait jusqu'à la limite de l'acceptable._

_Jaejoong se rallongea._

_"- Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? "_

_L'autre pouffa._

_"- Non, juste parce que... Je suis bien avec toi."_

_Jaejoong se redressa sur les coudes et le regarda dans les yeux. Yunho savait à présent ce qu'il voulait. Tester. Juste tester quel goût les lèvres roses de Jaejoong pouvaient avoir. Juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon._

_Alors, il sourit juste. Comme une invitation. Un accord tacite. Jaejoong posa doucement sa bouche sur les lèvres fines du joli garçon à la peau ambrée. Le cœur de Yunho s'était mis à battre plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé._   
_Jaejoong s'était basculé à sa place et avait ri._

Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à ce baiser alors qu'il sourit sous sa mèche blonde qui cache un de ses yeux. C'est Na Young qui me prend par les épaules, alors que j'attrape mon petit bout dans les bras, afin de rentrer dans l'appartement de mon ami.

Na Young a fait le déplacement pour quelques jours afin de profiter de son fils, son petit-fils et son gendre. Elle a l'air aux anges. Je l'aime beaucoup, Na Young. Elle a ce rire qu'elle a transmis en héritage à son fils. Et ce regard profond aussi.

Je suis Na Young dans les escaliers, et Jaejoong est derrière moi. Je me sens gêné sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce que lui aussi se souvient de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ce dernier été ? Cette question me taraude.

_Le pique-nique que Jaejoong avait concocté tout seul, était prêt. Les deux mères s'empressaient de l'emballer dans la grosse glacière. Journée plage. Yunho avait pour mission de s'occuper des sacs de plage. Rassembler les serviettes de bain, les habits des petites sœurs, le bouquin de Jaejoong qui avait glissé sous le lit._   
_En se mettant à quatre pattes pour chercher le livre, Yunho repensa à l'électricité de l'effleurement des lèvres de son ami, la veille. Il trembla. Il en voulait encore. Juste un peu plus. Devait-il entraîner son ami d'enfance sur cette pente ?_   
_Il savait que Jaejoong était en couple. Et lui aussi l'était. Ce n'était pas une question de sortir avec Jae. Non. Pas du tout. Mais juste... Ah, ce livre, tout au fond. Il était trop loin, un manche à balai ferait l'affaire._   
_En se relevant, Yunho se cogna la tête._

_"- AH ! PUTAIN !"_

_Son ami arriva dans la chambre et trouva le brun en train de se frotter la tête. Torse-nu, en caleçon de bain._

_"- Tu fiches quoi, dans cette position et cette tenue ?"_

_Yunho rougit. Merde, son cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade en imaginant ce que devait penser Jaejoong..._

_"- Je... Je voulais te prendre ton bouquin, là."_

_Il rit et s'agenouilla à côté de son ami, étendit son bras et attrapa le livre du bout de ses doigts. En se redressant, il posa sa bouche sur la joue de Yunho._

_"- Merci d'y avoir pensé."_

Le thé est délicieux. Mon loulou a de la crème autour de la bouche, il dépiaute consciencieusement son morceau de gâteau.

"- C'est un Angel Cake." m'annonce fièrement Na Young. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a un sacré bel ange à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien. Il a presque les mêmes gestes que mon fils, à détailler son morceau de biscuit en toutes petites miettes.

L'appartement est chaleureux. Dans l'entrée, j'avais repéré un joli portrait de famille. Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de Changmin. Un visage enjôleur, un sourire franc avec de jolies dents blanches. Des cheveux noirs aussi noirs que ceux de Jae, avant. Le cliché est superbe. Changmin tenant Jaejoong par les épaules, et au milieu, Ha Jin, leur fils, tout bébé. La même forme de visage que Changmin.

Je ne connais pas trop l'histoire de la conception du gamin. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a une mère porteuse quelque part... Mais je n'ose pas questionner. C'est indiscret...

"- Et ton boulot, alors ?" évidemment, c'est Na Young qui demande. Jaejoong, égal à lui-même, reste en retrait. Observateur. Comme toujours.

Les discussions vont bon train, mais dès que mes yeux croisent ceux de mon ami, les réminiscences du passé me reviennent et m'obsède. J'aimerais entrer dans sa tête pour savoir s'il pense à ce que je pense... Ou s'il a tout occulté.

_"- Les garçons, vous iriez nous acheter des glaces ?" La mère de Yunho tendit un billet vers les deux garçons qui étaient étendus sur leurs serviettes de plage. Yunho râla plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Jaejoong se leva, saisit la monnaie et proposa sa main à Yunho pour l'aider à se mettre debout._   
_Et cette main, le brun ne la lâcha pas. Ils marchèrent en direction du marchand ambulant ainsi. Jaejoong fit glisser furtivement, ses doigts entre ceux de Yunho. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine du garçon._

_" Je suis hétéro... Mais ça me plaît bien !" Les pensées de Yunho allaient dans ce sens. Ne plus penser à rien. Juste à l'instant présent. Profiter de ces dernières vacances. Après, il serait en Angleterre, et il aurait d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors, pour le moment, juste pour le moment, il allait profiter de ces petits temps de bonheur._   
_Déjà quelques regards se devinèrent. Les gens se questionnaient sûrement sur Jaejoong, sous ses cheveux longs, à savoir si c'était une fille ou non._   
_Les jeunes filles qui, habituellement, venaient aborder Yunho sans honte, se faisaient rares. Le brun ressentait une certaine fierté à se promener main dans la main avec ce garçon magnifique. Et si on le pensait gay, il n'en avait rien à faire, cela lui procurait une petite excitation._   
_Ils avaient oublié les glaces. Trop heureux de leur nouveau statut tacite. Leur promenade avait duré longtemps en silence, en sourire, main dans la main, à regarder les mouettes et les baigneurs. Et puis, ils avaient trouvé cet endroit. Un peu isolé des gens, pas vraiment caché mais pas apparent. Et là, Jaejoong s'était arrêté. Et il avait regardé son ami. Peut-être attendait-il son accord ? Mais aucun des deux ne parla. Alors c'est Yunho qui s'était penché sur les lèvres rosées de Jae. Et le baiser avait duré._   
_Comme une danse interdite. Sans aucune pensée. Juste s'embrasser comme deux adolescents qu'ils étaient. Le cœur de Yunho battait vite. Pas forcément plus vite que quand il embrassait une fille. Et sûrement moins vite que quand il embrassait sa fiancée... Mais vite tout de même. Un baiser agréable. Doux. Qui le transportait sur un nuage._

Pourquoi je ne peux pas me sortir la tête de mon passé ? Je blablate et meuble le vide mais je me sens rougir sous mes souvenirs adolescents. Mon fils court partout, Jaejoong se penche vers lui et lui demande s'il veut aller jouer dans la chambre de Ha Jin. Impressionné par le ton posé de Jaejoong, bien loin du mien ou de celui de sa mère, mon loulou s'immobilise instantanément puis suis mon ami dans l'autre pièce.

Na Young relate des souvenirs plus anciens encore que nos dernières vacances. Je souhaite intérieurement que l'on n'en parle pas, je suis bien assez perturbé. Jaejoong revient auprès de nous, mais toujours absent. Comme s'il s'interdisait de rentrer dans la conversation.

Alors je tente de le faire parler. On est pères tous les deux maintenant... On a un sujet en commun. Même si j'ai plus d'expériences, parce que mon fils est mon quatrième enfant... Ça ne nous empêche pas de pouvoir échanger quelques trucs à ce sujet.

Je ne m'attends pas à faire de Jae quelqu'un de prolixe, juste sur le sujet... Mais son mutisme me peine. Il ne dit que deux-trois mots. Je tente d'autres sujets. Je sais que, par son boulot, il est en contact avec des ados de l'âge de mon aîné, alors j'embraye sur cette piste.

Il doit penser, lui aussi, que je n'ai pas changé. Toujours à parler. Sans arrêt.  
Il le disait déjà à l'époque, en riant.

_La musique estivale envahissait tout le camping. La fameuse "soirée" organisée au moins une fois par semaine avait lieu. Mauvais faux DJ aux platines, petite piste de danse éclairée par une boule disco bon marché, les refrains endiablés faisaient danser les vacanciers. Les filles s'étaient maquillées et coiffées, habillées en mini-jupe avec leurs talons hauts, elles savaient que c'était lors de ses soirées qu'elles pourraient éventuellement vivre leurs histoires d'estivales._   
_Les garçons aussi, avaient sorti leurs atours. Chaînes bling-bling, teints bronzés et sourires enjôleurs._   
_La soirée qui finissait indéniablement à essayer d'ouvrir un emballage de préservatif avec les dents, quelque part dans une des tentes du camping._

_Yunho y avait traîné Jaejoong réticent à ce genre d'endroit. Finalement, le plus jeune avait accepté, pas totalement à contre-cœur. Il s'était assis devant le petit bar installé pour l'occasion, auquel Yunho lui avait pris une bière. Il était majeur, lui._   
_Le regardant siroter sa boisson, le brun, qui s'était apprêté, rejoignit la piste de danse._   
_Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une demoiselle s'approcha de lui. C'était convenu. Tous les jeunes ici étaient venus pour draguer ou se faire draguer._

_Yunho lui sourit. De ce sourire qui faisait tomber n'importe qui. Et sentit une main le saisir. Jaejoong. Son cœur rata un battement. De tous les présents, Jaejoong était celui qui resplendissait. Même s'il n'avait passé qu'un t-shirt large sans goût et un vieux jean. Même s'il avait à peine attaché ses cheveux devenus un peu secs avec l'iode et le soleil. Sa beauté surpassait ce qu'on pouvait imaginer._   
_Yunho lâcha l'attention de la jeune fille sans complexe et planta ses yeux dans celui de son ami._

_La musique entraînante les fit se mouvoir l'un face à l'autre, sans se quitter du regard. Au fur à mesure du tempo enjôleur du reggae, leur corps se rapprochèrent._

_Ils étaient en vedette au milieu de la piste. Les jeunes filles qui avaient pensé ramener Yunho dans leur tente pour la nuit, se dispersèrent à la recherche d'une autre proie. "Ces mecs sont gays." Les chuchotements autour d'eux commencèrent à se faire entendre._   
_Alors, comme pour donner raison aux murmures, et par provocation, aussi, peut-être, Yunho saisit vivement la nuque de son ami et l'approcha de lui._   
_Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent comme ça tout en continuant à danser, Jaejoong indécemment posé sur la cuisse de Yunho. Était-ce leur ballet lascif à la vue de tous qui les grisait ? Yunho finit par prendre les devants et posa sa bouche goulument sur celle de son ami. Il y avait déjà goûté et en était devenu accro. Mais jusque là, ils s'étaient cachés. Tout avait été secret._   
_L'excitation d'une nouvelle aventure et de s'afficher avec une autre identité plaisait au jeune homme, même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Un amour de vacances. Ou une forte amitié. Juste une expérience... Histoire de se dire qu'il avait essayé._   
_Leurs langues jouant à cache-cache, leur baiser dura sous quelques applaudissements alcoolisés de spectateurs qui prenaient plaisir au spectacle. Mais pas que._   
_Il y eut aussi des insultes de balancées, ici et là. Mais qu'importe. Des cons, il y en a toujours eu._

Mon fils revient tout excité avec un ballon. Na Young propose instantanément de sortir jouer ensemble dans le petit espace vert en bas de l'immeuble.  
En fait de "petit", je découvre un parc immense et boisé, agréable avec cette chaleur estivale.  
Mon gamin est aux anges. Il court après le ballon qu'il envoie à Jae. Je les observe un long moment et me rends compte à quel point, mon ami doit être un père génial.

Je n'en suis pas au point d'éprouver de la jalousie pour Changmin ! Oh non !  
Loin de là. Je suis simplement heureux pour mon ami, d'avoir quelqu'un de bien à ses côtés. Si bien qu'il a même envisagé d'élever un enfant avec lui.  
Je suis admiratif. Pas parce qu'il est marié à un homme. Mais parce qu'il est marié. Tout court. Je l'imaginais libre et indépendant toute sa vie. Sans attache.  
Alors un mari et un gosse.  
Je soupire presque.  
En ce moment, le mariage c'est pas mon fort.

Je me suis marié il y a seize ans, avec ma fiancée anglaise à l'autre bout de la Terre. D'amour et de passion. Je sais que je l'ai toujours aimée. Et depuis que l'on s'est marié, je n'ai jamais été infidèle une seule fois. Ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ma jeunesse n'était qu'accumulation de conquêtes visant à booster ma confiance en moi.  
Mon épouse est douce et gentille même si elle peut être colérique par moment.

La routine a pris le dessus. Les enfants. La charge mentale. Le boulot. La vie, quoi. Celle que l'on imagine excitante et différente avant de la vivre. Et de tomber les deux pieds liés, dedans. Se vautrer comme une merde. Et se dire que c'est trop ballot de vivre comme ça.

J'aime les folies. J'aime rire. J'aime parler. J'aime la nouveauté. J'aime le danger. J'aime créer... J'avoue à Na Young, un peu dépité, qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas des plus épanoui. Que j'ai des rêves de renaissance en étant tout autre. Elle me sourit tendrement. Elle est déjà passée par là.

Est-ce que son fils vivra la même chose dans quelques années ? Je ne veux pas. Je veux l'imaginer toujours aussi rêveur et aimant. Je l'observe courir derrière le ballon que lui renvoie mon fiston. Il est à deux mètres de moi, le vent s'engouffre dans sa chemise et j'aperçois une écriture sur son pectoral.

"- Tu as un tatouage ?" Je balance les choses sans réfléchir. Il plaque sa chemise sur son torse et me lance un regard.

"- Oui."

J'ai envie de le voir mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Alors je lui demande simplement ce que c'est.

"- Une citation de Shakespeare. Deferto Neminem."

"- Qui veut dire ?" Je ne m'embarrasse pas de mon ignorance. Au moins, je sais qui est Shakespeare.

"- N'accuse aucun homme."

J'aime. "Pouce bleu" dirait mon aîné.

_Jaejoong n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation pour s'allonger aux côtés de Yunho. Il était tard. La musique avait cessé. Toutes les filles du bungalow dormaient. Le garçon s'était juste posé sur le lit de son ami sans même prendre le temps d'ôter les habits avec lesquels il avait dansé. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Yunho, encore debout, déboutonnait sa chemise, et la fit tomber au sol. Il savait qu'il avait un dos magnifique, bronzé et il sentait que Jae le détaillait. Alors il prenait son temps. Il régnait dans l'air une atmosphère sensuelle consentie et silencieuse. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé le sujet. Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit "on sort ensemble"._   
_Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient bien. Et c'était tout._

_Quand Yunho s'installa sur le lit, il se rendit compte qu'il grinçait. Et pour le coup, ça le dérangeait. Mais pas Jaejoong qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et enserra son torse._

_"- C'est bien comme ça..." Yunho avait prononcé ces paroles sans y penser. Jaejoong ne répondit pas. Pourquoi répondrait-il. Les minutes passèrent silencieusement. À tel point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Mais le brun sentit les doigts de Jae subrepticement danser sur sa peau ambrée. Du bout des ongles, il s'appliquait à lui donner quelques petits frissons. Puis ils vinrent doucement caresser le bouton de chair durci. Yunho resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Jusqu'où irait-il dans sa découverte ? La crainte l'envahit. L'excitation aussi. L'envie de lui dire de continuer, mais d'arrêter. La peur. C'était ça. Il avait peur. Il finit par se retourner et demanda :_

_"- Tu... Tu l'as déjà fait ?"_

_Jaejoong pouffa. Sûrement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question._

_"- Bien sûr !"_

_Yunho resta coit. Cela lui semblait tellement bizarre tout d'un coup. Il était curieux mais ne savait plus comment formuler les choses._

_"- Et... Euh... Je veux dire... Comment ?"_

_Cette fois ce fut une vraie hilarité qui prit le jeune homme à ses côtés._

_"- Tu veux un dessin ? Ou tu veux que je te montre ?"_

_"- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"_

_"- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Dans quel sens je préfère ? "_

_Jaejoong prenait un certain plaisir à rendre Yunho mal-à-l'aise alors il lui souffla à l'oreille :_

_"- Les deux, mon capitaine ! "_

_Le chuchotement du garçon dans le cou de Yunho le fit trembler. Jaejoong resserra encore son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et parfumée. Yunho se laissa aller aux seules sensations d'excitation de ce baiser. À quoi bon penser ? Les mains câlines de son ami le fit se détendre. La bouche sensuelle descendait sur son torse et vint mordiller les tétons qui n'attendaient que ça. Son excitation était visible, et Jaejoong salvateur, libéra le sexe de son ami, des morceaux de tissus._

_Les battements du cœur du brun devait résonnait jusqu'en Angleterre, sûrement. Mais la caresse était si douce. Peut-être parce que Jaejoong était un homme, il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Pas comme toutes ces filles maladroites dont les caresses pouvaient devenir douloureuses, trop sèches ou trop vives. Lui, il savait. Il connaissait le bon rythme, et comment le faire patienter._   
_Pendant quelques secondes, le brun se sentit gauche. À ne pas bouger, à se laisser gratifier ainsi. Il saisit le visage de son ami, et l'embrassa encore et encore et encore. Ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit ou le courage d'aller explorer son intimité._

Je suis rouge. Les images me reviennent comme si c'était hier.  
Est-ce que l'on a... Couché ensemble ? Je n'ai jamais appelé cela ainsi. Même si ce moment est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, je l'ai toujours relégué au rang d'expérience sociale, d'apprentissage de soi. Mais lui... Qu'en pensait-il?  
Je le regarde intensément et m'aperçoit qu'il lève les yeux sous mon regard. J'aimerais lui demander nonchalamment : "Hey, Jae, tu te souviens quand tu m'as branlé au camping ?"  
Non, mais qu'est ce que je raconte... Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? C'est sûr, il ne s'en souvient pas. C'était juste un flirt. L'espace de quelques jours. Un jeu entre ado.

Il n'y a rien eu. Rien. Jae, c'était mon ami, mon petit frère. Mais pourquoi il ne me parle plus du tout ? Parce que j'ai trop changé ? Parce que je ne suis pas "de son bord"?

N'importe quoi, Yun. Arrête de te faire des films. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce que me dit Na Young.

Mais mes pensées reviennent sans cesse à cette nuit.

_Les corps bougeaient doucement, avec une certaine sensualité, au fur à mesure que l'excitation montait. Jaejoong savait y faire. Yunho, malgré ses multiples conquêtes d'une nuit au cours de ces dernières années, se sentait comme un puceau à qui on devait tout apprendre. La nouveauté du corps qui s'offrait à lui était agréable. Il ne regretta pas l'absence de seins rebondis dont il avait l'habitude, il se laissait aller aux caresses, et commença même à prendre l'assurance de balader ses mains sur le corps de son ami, qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Son dos, son cou, ses fesses. Oui, c'était excitant. Les doigts de Jaejoong semblaient savoir où ils allaient sans se poser de questions. Descendants le long de sa verge, trouvant l'orifice excité, ils se mirent à le caresser frugalement. Yunho se sentit défaillir. Devait-il vraiment aller jusque là ? Il ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas. Quand Jae enfonça son doigt en le regardant dans les yeux, Yunho pensa que c'était délicieux mais qu'il n'en fallait pas plus. Qu'il devait s'arrêter là. La frayeur le dominait._

_"- Arrête, Jae."_

_Il avait murmuré. Jaejoong s'était arrêté. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui forçait, jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Il avait simplement souri et s'était rallongé aux côtés de son ami, la tête au creux de son cou._

_"- Je... Je suis désolé..."_

_"- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est une première pour toi... Je suis allé trop vite..."_

_Les cheveux noirs chatouillaient le cou du brun, Yunho embrassa sa tête. Et ils finirent par s'endormir._

_Ce fut la petite sœur de Jaejoong qui les trouva ainsi enlacés au petit matin._

_"- Yunho est comme Jaejoong !" avait-elle balancé au petit-déjeuner, devant tout le monde._

_Les mères avaient ri. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles avaient compris._

_"- N'importe quoi..." Yunho avait tenté de réagir mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Il s'était juste laissé aller._

_"- Les garçons, on aimerait faire un truc entre nanas. Ça vous dit d'aller vous balader en ville, tous les deux ?"_

_Joie. La proposition de Na Young semblait tomber à pic ou bien souhaitait-elle seulement laisser quelques heures de liberté à ce "couple" qui ne se définissait même pas ainsi._

_La ville était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de cette cambrousse. Il fallait prendre le bus. Main dans la main, partageant leurs écouteurs, avec des musiques dont tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre n'appréciait pas les sonorités et s'en moquait, ils partirent en ville. En amoureux._

_Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Trouvant des endroits cachés pour partager un moment de sensualité plus poussé que leurs baisers provocateurs échangés devant les passants. Juste pour le plaisir. Juste pour le flirt..._

L'heure défile et ma femme va bientôt rentrer. Elle va encore râler si je suis en retard. Mais j'ai du mal à me décider à quitter mes amis. Na Young le sait. Se souvient-elle ? Ou bien pense-t-elle, comme moi, que ce ne fut qu'une amourette passagère d'un été pimenté.

Sûrement. Peut-être même qu'elle a oublié. Pourquoi retenir cela ?

Je rassemble mes affaires et préviens mon fils que l'on rentre à la maison tout bientôt. Il tire mon ami par la manche pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Le sourire de Jaejoong est toujours le même, éclatant. Je me rends compte à cet instant que j'ai toujours aimé cet homme d'un amour fraternel.

Devant ma voiture, dans laquelle j'ai attaché mon petit monstre, prêts à prendre la route, j'embrasse Na Young en la serrant fort contre moi.  
Et je me dirige vers Jae, sa vapoteuse à nouveau allumée, et sans concession aucune, je le serre encore plus fort.

Son odeur le chatouille les narines, pendant l'espace d'un instant, je me dis que si l'on se revoit, je pourrais peut-être me laisser aller à l'irréparable. Je me raisonne. Je suis marié. Il l'est tout autant. Ne nous revoyons pas, Jae. Pas tout de suite.

"- À dans dix-sept ans !" Je lance en démarrant le moteur et en saluant de la main par la fenêtre.

**FIN**. 


End file.
